I'm a Fool for You
by JuneEquinox
Summary: I think about him everyday, want to see him everytime, remember about him everywhere. Is this a sickness? Can somebody cure it? Hey, I need an advice! HotsumaxShuusei. Shonen Ai


**I'm a Fool for You**

Rated: T

Pairing: HotsumaxShuusei

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru.

Summary: I think about him everyday, want to see him everytime, remember about him everywhere. Is this a sickness? Can somebody cure it? Hey, I need an advice! HotsumaxShuusei. Shonen ai.

Warning: Shonen Ai as in mild boyxboy action people! Don't like, don't read. OOCness... Oh and Hotsuma (as well as Shuusei) being a couple of lovesick people. Beware of Touko being a perverted cupid fangirl too!XD

On with the story!

* * *

'Shuusei. Shuusei. _Shuusei... _Oh my God Shuusei...!'

Loud, thumping sound of someone briskly running down the hallway can be heard clearly by all of the Twilight Mansion residents. It appears that someone is a boy and he's nearing a certain girl's room, in the girls corridor, which is highly disturbing for the occupants there. But that only comes as a second thought for that someone, as he runs like a dying man and slams open the girl in question's room.

"Touko!"

The girl screamed. "Aaaaaaah! You... You pervert! What the hell are you doing here! This is a girl's room, you lech!"

"Oh for the love of God, shut up!" The boy screamed back as he plugs his ears. "It's not like I walk in on you naked!"

"What! You want to see me naked? Go to hell! Tsukumo!" She started throwing random things in her room to the boy who barely missed them as she screams frantically.

"Touko! Shut up already! This is important! It's a matter of live or dead!" He said as he blocked a flying slipper.

"Really? That important to break into my room?" She paused her movement, almost throwing a scissor at the poor guy.

"Yesss. That important. I'm dying here!" He throws his hands in an exageratted manner and looks at her pleadingly.

Apparently the whole performance touches her heart. "Fine. Come here. But don't take too long! What would everyone think if a girl invite a random dying boy into her room only after she-..."

"Fine, fine! I get it!" He cuts her in the middle of her sentences, ignoring her annoyed look, he proceeded into her room.

"So." The girl called Touko said after they're comfortably seated on her bed. Well, she's on the bed, he's on the floor. "What brings you here, Hotsuma-kun?"

"I think I'm sick." The boy called Hotsuma answered, his face contorted painfully. "Dying maybe."

"Whoa, whoa." Touko lifted her hands up. "If you're sick, you should go to that pervy doctor! Not me!"

"It's a different kind of sickness."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Hotsuma seems a bit hesistant before he finally answers. "I think only a girl could cure it."

"What in the hell-... Oh wait." Touko stares curiously at the barely visible blush that dusted Hotsuma's cheek and finally comes to a revelation.

"Oooh! You're lovesick!" She clapped her hands together.

"Shhh! Don't say it out loud!" He puts his index finger in front of his mouth disapprovingly.

"You could just say it! There's no point in being coy, Ho-tsu-ma- kun!" She teased mercilessly, spelling his name in the cutest way she knows. "Well! Who's the lucky girl?"

"It... It's not exactly a girl..."

"Holy crap! It's a guy?"

"You're sooo over the top." He spares her a look.

"I'm just surprised! " She defended herself. "Then, who's the lucky guy?"

"Shu..." The blush on his face intensify in a very cute way. "Shuusei..."

"Shuusei-kun? Well, that's not quite a surprise..." She mumbled boredly.

"What? Is it that obvious?"

"Well, yeah! As obvious as Johny Depp being the hottest guy in the world!" She cheered. She has a thing for Johny Depp.

"What's that got to do with anything-..."

"Shush!" She puts her finger in front of his mouth. "You guys should get together!"

"That's what I'm trying to talk to you about..." He said, clearly annoyed.

"You should talk to Yuki-chan instead."

"What? Why?"

"Because he seems like the type who care, while I don't give a damn about you and your love life."

"Why you...!" There's a blazing fire behind Hotsuma's back as a background. "Come on! Aren't girls good about this things?"

"Good?" She gives him a look.

"I mean, great." He smiles sheepishly.

"Well, considering your desperation, I might give you a hand. But only and ONLY for one condition."

"What?"

"Give me a photo of you guys french kissing." Apparently Touko is secretly a fangirl in disguise.

"When pigs fly." He answers sarcastically.

"Well, fly already!"

"Touko... If you weren't a girl, I would've kicked your ass already."

"Oh don't be such a grumpy bastard." She leans closer toward Hotsuma and puts both of her hand to support her cheeks. "So, tell me about this, sickness."

"Well, first of all, I can't stop thinking about him."

"Oooh!" Touko cheers.

"Everyday I think about him, wondering where he is, what's he doing, what he's thinking about, if he's thinking about me as well. Everything I see made me remember about him, even something so trivial, like traffic lights or something."

"Wow you got it bad."

"Yeah and when I do see him, I feel like I can't say anything to him, so I act like my normal self."

"The grumpy bastard." Touko provided.

"I'm not grumpy! That's just you!" Hotsuma protested. "Anyway, so I act normal around him, even when I actually want to just get on with it."

"Get on to bed?"

"No!" Hotsuma's blush deepen tenfolds. "Just kiss him already!"

"Awwww... So sweet..." Touko flies to her own fangirl world.

"Yeah, whatever." Hotsuma tries to hide his maddening blush. "Just tell what should I do already."

"Well..." Touko puts on her thinking cap. "Usually the best thing to do is to be true to yourself."

"True to myself?"

"Yes. Just admit to him about your fee-... About your sickness!"

"Oh come on... What if he says no?"

"Then, sorry dude. Maybe next time."

Hotsuma sighed and hung his head in despair. "I'll kill myself if that happens."

"Don't start emo-ing on me! Cheer up! Be a man!" Touko started shaking Hotsuma's shoulders.

"Okay! Okay!" Hotsuma grabbed the girl's hands and stopped her harassment. "How should I do it?"

"Alright, here's the plan." Touko seated herself on the floor and lower her voice. "During the afternoon, you guys take a bath, right? I'll cover for you so that you and Shuusei are the only one in the bathroom. Just ask him to take a bath together and I'll distract the others, okay? Then, when you're both alone, try to talk your feelings with him, slowly, and then, BAM!"

"W- What?" Hotsuma doesn't want to admit that Touko has managed to surprise him nicely.

"You say the l words!"

"L?"

"Love, dummy! I, love, you! And then you corner him to the wall, kiss him passionately, score and then you live happily ever after. The end. Everybody's happy."

"No way! You pervert!" The blush comes back full force.

"Oh come on, you're thinking about it as well, right?"

"Uh..." Hotsuma averted his eyes away. "This is pointless!"

"Don't say that! Now, do you have the guts to do it or not?"

"I..." He ponders the challenge for a moment, before answering, "... Alright."

Suddenly Touko stands up. "DO YOU HAVE THE GUTS OR NOT?" She pointed her index finger at him.

Hotsuma follows her command and stands up as well. "I DO!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I DO!"

"GREAT! NOW, ON THREE!" She stretches her hand in front of Hotsuma's before he stretches his own above her.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" They said in unison and yelled hyperly like NBA players before a match before tossing their hands backwards.

"To the bathroom!" Touko pointed her hand towards the door.

"Ted hut!" Hotsuma saluted like a soldier.

And they both leave the room, looking very much like a merry couple on steroids.

XXX

The living room of the Twilight mansion is crowded with the residents like usual, even though they barely talk with each other, the atmosphere is still warm and comfortable. Yuki and Tsukumo is sitting on the couch, watching TV together, Ruka is near Yuuki, leaning against the wall, Tachibana and Aya are talking near the kitchen counter, while Shuusei is reading silently on the dining table, each and everyone of them are enjoying their time respectively, completely unaware of two people, a boy and a girl, watching them from afar, just behind the staircase with a sinister plan occupying their minds, just waiting for the right moment to attack.

"Are you ready, Hotsuma- kun?" Touko whispered.

"Hell yeah." Hotsuma answered just as low.

"Good. I'll make a distraction." Touko begins to slip from the staircase but Hotsuma catches her wrist.

"Be careful."

"Always am."

They exchanged a touching final goodbye to each other and stares intently to each other's eyes, before Touko turns around and fled to the battle field. Hotsuma thinks about calling her name dramatically, but hesitated because it'll just be too cheesy.

"Hey guys, your attention please!" Touko attracted the whole room's attention as she waves her hands above her head in the middle of the room. "Let's play truth or dare!"

Hotsuma cringed as she said that. "Okay, so that's the best you can come up with?" But he accepts it anyway and walks over to Shuusei as the others contemplate on the idea.

"Wanna join me to bath?" '_Oh God, I sounded like a pervert!'_

Unexpectedly, the other closes his book and smiles up at him. "Sure."

Hotsuma's background turns into a garden of flowers and angels blowing trumpets.

"Right. Let's go now."

"Don't you want to play truth or dare first?" Shuusei pointed at the circling zweilt guardians cheering and yelling despite of themselves.

"Nah. Maybe later." Hotsuma hastily grabs Shuusei's arm and lead them both to the bathroom, without missing the wish-you-good-luck wink from Touko along the way.

As they opened the bathroom's sliding door and prepare for the bath, Hotsuma starts to arrange his words carefully inside his head.

'_I love you, Shuusei. I love you Shuusei. IloveyouShuusei. I love-...'_

"Hotsuma, are you coming in or not?"

Hotsuma is snapped out of his train of thoughts as Shuusei's voice called for him from behind. He turns around to get in as well, but stops when the sight that greets him nearly makes him drool in delight: Shuusei's sitting in the bath, his knees are pulled close to his sccared yet smooth chest and his hands are resting above them, he's looking at Hotsuma questioningly with those gorgeous half lidded eyes and all of that flawless, milky complexion, not to mention the long wet bangs sticking to his stunning face, all of that are only making the bathroom even hotter than before. Well, at least for Hotsuma.

"What are you staring at?" Shuusei asked, his voice sounded husky for some unknown reasons. "Hotsuma?"

"Uh..." Hostuma shakes his head and get into the bath, the water splashes around him as he did so. "Nothing. It's getting hot here, that's all."

"Hmm..." Shuusei hummed in understanding and closed his eyes as he leaned back, enjoying the comforting warmth of the water.

Hotsuma can feels his heart pounding madly in his chest, like it's going to explode in a matter of seconds or something. He can't restrain himself in this kind of environment while being alone with a very inviting Shuusei. Something needs to be done, pronto!

"Shuusei!"

Shuusei wakes from his reverie with a jerk, the water moves violently around him, revealing more and more of that pale skin. "What!"

"I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it about?"

"You'll find out later."

"Okay, as long as it's not one of those porn stories."

"No. It's. Not." Hotsuma started to blush madly.

"Hotsuma, are you okay? Your face is red..."

"It's okay." Hotsuma covered his face instantly. "Look, will you hear it or not?"

" Of course."

"Alright, here it is." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Lately, I've been sick."

"Well, go to the pervy doctor."

"No, it's not that kind of sickness." Hotsuma tries to conceal his embarassment. "It's lovesick."

"Lovesick? Seriously?"

"Dead serious." Hotsuma looks at Shuusei straight in the eye.

"Okay. And then?"

"Lately I've been thinking way too much about this one person. That said person have been messing with my head and turning up emotions I didn't even know were there without even lifting a finger. I think I'm in love with that person, Shuusei."

"Hotsuma..."

"I've known that person for such a long time, I don't know what'll I do if he ever deny my feelings for him. Everything will change. Even though he has already changed a lot of things. He has turned my world upside down, he has always been there for me whenever I needed his assistance, he's so kind and gentle and warm, I think I don't deserve such a person to be my partner."

"Wait." Shuusei moves closer to Hotsuma and touches his wet cheek. "Are you saying that person is me?"

"Yes." Hotsuma stares at the other's face intently. All doubts have dissappeared, this is the moment. He placed his own hand above Shuusei's. "It has always been you."

"Hotsuma..."

Shuusei leans more and more closer toward Hotsuma, lifting his face up little by little as he did so. Hotsuma can't help but thinking that he'll be kissed by Shuusei right there and then, so he moves his face closer to Shuusei as well, only an inch left as an obstacle, and then... Their lips met. The kiss is gentle and passionate, completing all the feelings they have for each other after all these years. It all feels too heavenly for Hotsuma to comprehend. He removes his hand from Shuusei's and wrapped it around the other's slighter form, enjoying every moment of it. As well as Shuusei, as he smirks quietly against the kiss, without even being noticed by his new found lover.

XXX

Later that night, Touko is doing her homework diligently in her room. When suddenly, there's a soft knock coming from the door.

"Come in."

The door opens, revealing a tall and slim brunette.

"Good evening, Touko-san." He smiles politely.

"Good evening too, Shuusei- kun!" She replies cheerfully.

He took a seat on a chair she provided for him and started eyeing her curiously.

"You're not going to throw things at me?"

"No, of course not, since it's Shuusei- kun and you did knock politely on the door." She explained.

"I see."

"You must have heard that from Hotsuma- kun, right?"

"Yes. He came here earlier, didn't he?"

"He did. He told you?"

"No, I just know it. Since you said it yourself you're going to lure him to me."

"I did, right?" Touko smiled. "Boy, he's a handful, a complete opposite of you, Shuusei- kun."

Shuusei smiled back. "Sorry for troubling you, Touko- san."

"Not at all! I'm actually thrilled knowing you guys are together now!"

"Thank you. I'm glad I decided to contact you earlier."

" Oh, it's nothing big. I'm just trying to help after all. You know that I'm a bit of a fangirl as well, right?" Touko grinned meaningfully.

"Of course." Shuusei gets up and nodded slightly. "It's a pleasure doing business with you, Touko- san."

"Same here." Touko returns the gesture. "You know what you should do next, right?"

"Yes. Next, I'll put our 'most memorable first night' plan into motion."

"Good!" Touko stretches her hand in front of Shuusei. "And that'll be one thousand yen!"

"I'm afraid I don't have any money with me right now."

"Well, just a photo of you guys french kissing then!"

"See you later, Touko-san." Shuusei quickly fled the room and closed the door behind him, barely missing a hit to the head by a plush teddy bear. As he got outside, he slumped himself against the door and sighed heavily, a smile settled on his face.

"I still can't believe I'm actually doing this..."

Slowly slipping down to the floor, he feels his face heat up from the memories lingering in his head, still fresh and vivid in his mind, starting from the first time he consulted Touko, the plans they constructed to lure Hotsuma, up to the successful kiss he experienced just half an hour ago. Now, it's already time for the next phase.

"Hotsuma..." He covers his face and try to control his maddening heartbeat. "I'm such a fool for him..."

What he doesn't know is, that directly behind the door he's currently leaning against, is a very amused and cheery Touko enjoying her latest and most successful project.

"That statement couldn't be more right."

**~fin~**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Finish! Phew, the first crack fic I've ever written. I'm not even sure if it's funny or not, I just write whatever I want to writeXD This fic is part of the challenge I've suggested to my friend during one particular boring day and we decided to post it today, she posted hers, I posted mine. So I purposely delay all my other fics. Hope you guys like it! (Ooh and forgive me if I made the characters too OOC! It's funnier that way)

Read and review please!


End file.
